A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a device including materials emitting light through the application of electrical energy thereto, may convert energy generated through the recombination of electrons and electron holes in a junction semiconductor into light to be emitted. Light emitting diodes are widely used in lighting devices and display devices and as lighting sources, and the development thereof has, therefore, been accelerated.
In particular, recently, the development and employment of gallium nitride-based LEDs (gallium nitride-based semiconductor light emitting devices) has increased, and camera flashes, mobile device keypads, vehicle turn signal lamps, and the like, using such a gallium nitride-based LED, have been commercialized, and, in line with this, the development of general illumination devices using LEDs has accelerated.
In general, in line with the popularity of digital cameras, small-sized digital cameras are commonly embedded in mobile communications terminals, such as mobile phones. Such digital cameras and cameras for mobile communications terminals are provided with built-in flashes for providing a quantity of light required for night photography.
As the use of LEDs has extended to camera flashes, an LED lens that allows light from LEDs to be emitted at an orientation angle and an angle of view appropriate for photography is attached to the LEDs.
Since such LED lenses are mass produced, demand for improving productivity in the production of LED lenses has increased.